Many people utilize spreadsheets to interact with data. A user typically arranges the data in a desired configuration within one or more spreadsheet workbook. Sharing this information, however, can be a cumbersome process. For example, copies of the workbook or portions of the workbook may need to be made and emailed to other users, permissions may need to be set up, the copies may not reach all of the intended recipients, and multiple copies may result in inconsistent data.